Colonel Viscard
"Mercenaries are greedy... the ISA are weak... and the Helghast are brutes. Perfect for manipulation..." --Colonel Viscard Colonel Viscard was a ruthless killer, who's actions have achieved a legendary status throughout the universe. Early Life Next to nothing is known about Viscard's early life. The ISA spent several years attempting to uncover whatever they could find on the tyrant, with no prevail. Several theories have emerged, most of which originated in Helghan. Some fishermen say they grew up with Viscard, indicating he grew up in poverty. However, Viscard has since denied having any roots to the likes of fishermen. At some point, Viscard joined the Helghast Empire. Any enlisting information on Viscard has since been lost, had it ever existed in the first place. With the Helghast Viscard eventually joined the Helghast Empire, where he served under Scolar Visari. His skills in both warfare and strategy were quickly awknowleged by Visari, who took him in as a son. In addition to Viscard, Visari also took a young Helghast named Vyktor Kratek under his wing. Overtime, Kratek and Viscard grew a brotherly bond. Viscard's intelect contrasted well with Kratek's skills in weaponry. Together, the two went on to plan several key missions in the invasion on Vekta. Among these missions were the conquests of Diortem and Rayhoven. Unfortunately, the two eventually had a falling out. Viscard saw him and his brother as a "higher power", and considered the Helghast to be mindless brutes, along with their leader. Kratek, on the other hand, was very loyal to the Helghast cause. Viscard saw the inevitable war as an opportunity. An opportunity to become the great equalizer. He would slowly aid both sides of the war, until both were crippled. He would begin by beheading the Helghast's leader. When Kratek learned of Viscard's intentions, he had Viscard turned in. A feeling of betrayal fell over Visari. He had Viscard tortured for weeks, by infusing him with deadly gases from Helghan. This left Viscard with a red face, reminiscent of a skull. Viscard was then banished from Helghan. Desolation After being banished, betrayed, and tortured, Viscard left for Sorin. Sorin was a once prosperous planet, through its trades with Helghan. Unfortunately, it's relationship with Helghan deteriorated after the forming of the Helghast. On Sorin, Viscard was treated like an outcast, due to his ties with Helghan, as well as his appearence. About a week after arriving on the planet, Viscard met a group of Helghast deserters. Viscard's influence over the deserters' weak minds led to them joining him, and forming the Outcasts. His plan on overthrowing the Helghast and ISA from within had just begun. Forming of the Outcasts The Outcasts name came from them all being ex-Helghast. While Viscard thought of the name as dishonorable, he knew it would help them keep under the radar. Still, a group of deserters wasn't exactly an army. Viscard taught his men how to fight as warriors. He made sure their lack of supplies would never mean their downfall. Ancient techniques from long ago layed a foundation for the group. As more Helghast were banished, the group became larger. The group eventually acquired a ship, which Viscard named Desolation. Legends of the Outcasts To be detailed in other fan fictions Death See Danner's Redemption for details.